evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon Exodus Evangelion
For a full list of all the articles that exist in this Alternate Universe, see here. Neon Exodus Evangelion - ネオン流出エヴァンゲリオン is an alternate universe based on the Evangelion concepts and lore, which will have the basics just like NGA, Nerv in Tokyo 3, a Seele watching over them. The Angels and the Evangelions, but the main characters, the types of evas and the angels will all be completley different. The story will have a more drastic difficulty curve compared to the origninal NGE, and will be more like the Rebuild's length. The characters will all be mentally sick - i mean, what's evangelion WITHOUT the unstable characters? :P The ending will be less confusing, and will most likley be a happy one. Or bittersweet. Still no less f***** up >:D See the Ideas Page for more. Characters ::::Main Article: List of Neon Exodus Evangelion Characters *'Jun Ugaki' (The First Boy) Silent and intelling. Has extreme trouble expressing his feelings and prefers to remain in solitude - or that he doesn't have any interest in personal life. Seems as if he has only one goal in life - to defeat the angels. But, there's something much much deeper about him than at first glance. *'Hisako Iwasaki' (The Second Girl), Main protagonist of the story, suffers from depression due to her father abandoning her and dedicating his life to work at NERV when she was very young, and the disappearance of her mother. Very emotional, feels shame, dislikes crowds, focusses on fantasies to escape the life, sentimental. *'Kei Namikaze' (The Third Girl). Neglected and abused by her alcoholic father in favour of her brother, Kei is somewhat desperate to prove she isn't as useless as he thought she was. *'Ashley Matsumoto Itou' (The Fourth Girl). Ran away from home due to simply not being able to physically bear the torment any longer, constant rejection, ignorance and sexual abuse at the hands of her father. Pilots the Eva as a means to prove to herself that she is worth something. *'Katsumo Yamashiro' (The Fifth Boy), a career Nerv pilot who has been trained oversees. One of the supporting protagonists of the series. Katsumo displays manipulative tendencies, which are exceptionally prevalent whenever he works with others, as he generally seeks to exploit his allies for personal gain. Strangely, values the safety of his Evangelion above all else. *'Osamu Iwasaki' Cheif Commander at NERV. Tactically strong, disciplined, a brilliant politician, however has the extreme tendency to abandon everything else in his life in way of his demanding career. *'Mizuki Kuramoto' Colonel of NERV, responsible for coordinating battle matters when Osamu and Kouta are not taking position. May seem like a sanguine and fun lovining, happy person on the outside, but is really a woman who lives with a constant shadow of pain that haunts her. *'Amaya Samidare' Chief science officer and aide to Osamu. Cheif Scientist in charge of Project E, the maintaining of the Evangelions. Very uptight and dedicated to her career Angels ::::Main Article: List of Neon Exodus Evangelion Angels. *'The First Angel': the seed of life, genetic basis of the evangelions. Current status unknown. *'The Second Angel': the mother of humanity. Kept within the Central Dogma to prevent the Third Impact. *'The Third Angel': the first angel sent to merge with Lilith to inflict the third impact. Red refusal type slightly larger than an eva, with the capablility of launching light beams and limited flight. The weakest angel *'The Fourth Angel': second angel sent to merge with Lilith. Towering, brown, thin bony angel with long arms that can be extended. Can run very fast due to limb sizes. Capable of tunneling underground. *'The Fifth Angel': A giant horrifying misshapen head like thing that just crawls along the ground of Tokyo 3, knocking over buildings as it passes. A slight Yume Nikki reference **(will not be completley killed somehow, and will return later on as a huge towering muscular black humanoid, where as the "head thing" has become it's face. *'The Sixth Angel': An airborne metallic butterfly resemblant angel with a central humanoid body. Taps into electrical sources, it could cause a blackout in Tokyo III whilst fighting the Evas to cause their umbilical cables to become obsolete. Even has the ability to leech onto the Evas to drain their battery reserves, whilst spearing them into paralisation with it's spear-like appendages *'The Seventh Angel': the fifth angel to attempt to unite with Lilith. Turios takes the form of a bizarre winged decahedron with an apparent tetrahedron "head" which houses the angel's core. Turios has two floating decahedron "arms" which are each capable of projecting an AT Barrier. It also possesses 6 colossal appendages upon it's back which resemble "wings", which seem to phase in and out of reality. **It's screech can be likened to that of grinding metal, or the sound metal sheets make when thrown on the ground *'The Eighth Angel': The sixth to attempt to unite with Lilith. Kutiel takes the form of a massive Kraken, easily the size of a small island. Kutiel possess an extremely powerful AT field, able to guard itself against powerful attacks. Kutiel's massive tentacles are also a formidable defense. However for all of it's defenses, its cannot move very fast and is cumbersome in it's movements. It's core resides in the middle of it's forehead. *'The Ninth Angel': the seventh angel to attempt to unite with Lilith. Satharius takes on a totally humanoid appearance. It can change its body into any organic shape or size which it pleases. **Usually it takes the form of a normal human, but retains the ability to produce a low level AT field and change its form. **When confronted directly, Satharius becomes a living mass of weapons. Any limb or inch of it's body can be a weapon. It's core lies where it's heart would be. It is far into the systems of the Geonfront before even being detected, and is finally confronted whilst decending through the main shaft down to terminal dogma *'The Tenth Angel': the eighth angel to attempt to unite with Lilith. Salmael exists only as a small core and possesses and extremely powerful AT field, even for an Angel, as well as a series of six false cores which randomly switch position with the real one (making it difficult to pinpoint a direct strike). **Salmael uses it's AT fields to manipulate the air and control a powerful hurricane. It's flies around at random it's powerful air currents, never in one place even for a second. *'The Eleventh Angel': TBA *'The Twelfth Angel': the tenth angel to attempt to unite with Lilith. Makatius is a angel with viral capabilities. It has no singal body. **Its core exists within a singular human host, which it utilises to infect other organic beings. **A growing colony of "angelic" microbes is what constitutes the Angel. **It uses it's host as a plague vector, spreading microscopic pieces of itself to infect other humans. Each virus attacks the victim and spreads. Worse the body has no way of actually fighting back, each virus possess a micro-AT field. *'The Thirteenth Angel': TBA *'The Fourteenth Angel': A peculiar, gleaming white, irregular-shaped angel that flies in above Tokyo III. It has the most prominent of offensive capability for all the angels, being able to fire energised plasma from the blue crystal located from it's frontal region. It's attacks can take many different forms, ranging from single powerful blasts of plasma to rapid volleys of explosive pulses. *'The Fifteenth Angel': The most powerful offensive type angel. Takes the form of a massive humanoid, however it's physical form is merely a black shadow which populates the sky. **It appears out of thin air from above tokyo three, wiping it aside as a black hole-like vortex stems from it's head, forming high above the city, which slowly corrodes away the layers of plate armour guarding terminal dogma. What it lacks with offensively, it makes up with it's remarkable defensive ability. **It's core is in fact located in orbit, miles away from the main body of the angel which seems to only be a puppet for it to unleash it's monumental power. *'The Sixteenth Angel': the Final Angel, ++MAGI ERROR++ Episodes ::::Main Article: List of Neon Exodus Evangelion Episodes. *NEE Episode 1: Angelic Incursion: Begins similar to NGE/Rebuild, but with different characters and extra scenarios. *NEE Episode 2: Unfamiliar Ceiling: Direct continuation of previous episode. Massive divergences from original meta-plot. Category:Television Category:Rebuild-genre